Sarments Marmelade
by pookie-pookie
Summary: L'un est surprenant, acidulé comme l'orange confite; l'autre est amer et puissant comme le chocolat noir. D'une après-midi d'ennui naît une relation aigre-douce à la saveur d'orangettes. Slash.
1. Prologue

_Héhé ! Je n'ai pas résisté ! Ce couple est pour moi un des plus évident de la série, et pourtant impossible d'en trouver dans les fics françaises ! C'est donc avec un peu d'émotion que je me lance, sans réellement, je l'avoue, savoir où cela va me mener. _

_Je tiens à dédicacer ce chapitre et tout ceux qui suivront à **Le Grand-Mechant-Loup-a-Plumes **qui non seulement m'a initié au Moriarty/Lestrade (pour ceux que ça intéresse, ça s'appelle The First, the One, et c'est vachement cool !) , mais en plus 'a encouragé dans ce projet ! _

_Les personnages etc. ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne me fais pas de fric avec ( et pourtant j'cracherai pas dessus )._

_Cette fiction ne tardera pas trop à contenir de relations amoureuses et plus si affinités entre hommes, pour ceux que ça dérange, je ne force personne à lire._

_Enjoy !_

* * *

**Prologue**

Lorsque le docteur Watson entra, furieux, dans son bureau, Mycroft Holmes remercia intérieurement son esprit d'analyse d'avoir prévu cette visite et d'en avoir deviné la raison. Car malgré l'incroyable sang froid qui le caractérisait, il était certain qu'aucun mensonge n'aurait réussi à se composer assez vite dans sa tête et qu'il aurait été incapable de berner le médecin, pourtant relativement candide. Relativement car s'il était loin de l'oie blanche, il n'arrivait pas, niveau méfiance, à la cheville des hommes à qui Mycroft avait affaire quotidiennement.

Heureusement, donc, il avait eut le temps d'imaginer un mensonge crédible - il avait parlé de Sherlock durant l'interrogatoire de Moriarty, en échange d'informations précieuses pour le gouvernement-, que l'ami de son frère sembla gober. Il n'osa pas imaginer ce qui se serait passé dans le cas contraire. Non, en réalité il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il aurait sans doute paniqué et dit la vérité. Watson ne l'aurait vraisemblablement pas cru, le temps ainsi gagné lui aurait permis de trouver une réponse plausible. Ca n'aurait pas été un drame, mais il était préfèrable que le docteur continue d'ignorer à quoi ressemblait l'ainé Holmes lorsqu'il était déstabilisé, ou plutôt qu'il était _possible_ de le déstabiliser. Cela valait mieux pour les affaires.

oooooooooo

_3 mois plus tôt_

Impossible. C'est le mot qui convenait lorsqu'il s'agissait de tirer des informations de James Moriarty. Peut-être feraient-ils mieux de le relacher, vu son utilité restreinte. Sa seule forme de communication était les, ou plutôt le, mot écrit sur tous les murs de sa cellule. "Sherlock". Il était obsédé. Ce qui était quelque part une bonne chose, pensa Mycroft, bien à l'abri derrière la vitre miroir de la salle d'interrogatoire. Si il n'en voulait qu'au détective, il n'était pas une menace pour le gouvernement. Et puis, Mycroft était bien placé pour savoir son frère sous haute surveillance; il avait lui même demandé à ce qu'on pose des micros au 221b Baker Street. C'est ce qui finit de le convaincre.

"C'est bon, laissez-le partir."

Peut-être faisait-il une erreur, peut-être pas, mais si c'en était une elle ne devait pas être bien grave; jamais il n'aurait pris de risque s'il avait pensé différemment.

oooooooooo

La pendule indiquait 15h59. Jim avait la désagréable impression qu'elle indiquait 15h59 depuis un bon quart d'heure, mais elle s'avéra fonctionner parfaitement bien puisqu'une ou deux éternités plus tard elle sonna 16 heures en même temps que Big Ben. Le son typique de la grosse cloche faisait partie des choses qui rendait idéal l'emplacement de l'appartement du criminel consultant. Il était assez près pour l'entendre clairement, assez loin pour que cela reste agréable. Ce n'était toutefois pas ce qui avait attiré Jim ici en premier lieu. Non, si, depuis sa sortie de cellule trois jours plus tôt, il habitait ce luxueux logement, c'était parce qu'il se trouvait _exactement_ au milieu des 3500 pieds séparant les palais de Westminster et de Buckingham. Il avait vérifié, carte et règle en main et avait été ravi de remarquer que cela le faisait habiter au numéro treize, comme si rien n'avait été laissé au hasard.

Nouveau coup d'oeil à la pendule; 16h02. Comment le temps pouvait-il passer aussi lentement ? Il fallait qu'il trouve de quoi s'occuper ou il allait devenir fou - enfin, plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Au moins, quand il était interrogé par les hommes de Holmes... Mais oui. C'était la solution. Holmes. Il lui fallut une minute à peine pour trouver son numéro de téléphone - la ligne privée bien sûr, pas question de tomber sur une secrétaire un peu trop curieuse. C'était trop facile, décevant, barbant. Le criminel attrapa son mobile et composa le numéro. Une tonalité. Deux. Trois.

"Allo ?

- Bonjour, Monsieur Holmes !"

A l'autre bout du fil, Mycroft n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. En décrochant, il s'était attendu à entendre Sherlock - personne d'autre n'avait le numéro de cette ligne. Mais ce n'était pas la voix de son frère. Et pourtant il la reconnaissait, quoiqu'il ne l'ai pas entendue souvent.

"_Monsieur_ Moriarty. Je suppose qu'après vos 6 mois de silence en cellule vous n'appelez pas pour me donner les infos que je cherche ?  
- Peut-être que si. Ou peut-être pas. Un thé en ville, ça vous dit ?"

C'était complètement insensé. Il accepta. Par curiosité surtout. Les gens comme eux n'avaient pas souvent l'occasion de parler à un égal, alors quand elle se présentait c'était presque inconcevable de refuser. Et puis après tout c'était connu que James Moriarty n'avait pas pour habitude de se salir les mains, il ne risquait pas grand chose à y aller.


	2. Chapitre 1 Earl and Lady Grey

_Avant tout, merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Je n'ai pas l'habitude de ne pas répondre à chacun mais une fois n'est pas coutume, j'ai été plutôt occupée ces derniers temps.. Bref, voici le chapitre 1 ! _

* * *

**Chapitre 1 - Earl and Lady Grey**

Le salon de thé – ou hôtel, ou restaurant, quelle importance tant qu'on y servait du thé - dans l'entrée duquel attendait James Moriarty était typiquement le genre d'endroit où n'importe qui se sentirait mal à l'aise. Le genre d'endroit où les hauts talons des femmes n'osaient pas claquer contre le marbre du sol – Dieu merci, de luxueux tapis empêchaient que cela arrive - , où les mots « baskets » ou « jeans » semblaient empruntés à une langue étrangère. Bien sûr, Jim, lui, s'y sentait comme chez lui. Il était en train d'admirer les dorures d'un miroir, lui rappelant fortement celui trônant dans son salon, quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Il se retourna pour faire face à celui qui venait le déranger et sourit en découvrant son identité.

« My-croft » dit-il seulement, en détachant bien les deux syllabes, un sourire presque enfantin illuminant son visage.

L'autre fut d'abord un peu surpris de cette façon étrange de saluer, puis conclut que cela signifiait quelque chose comme « Appelons-nous par nos prénoms ».

« James, répondit-il donc.

- Je préfère Jim, si ça ne vous dérange pas. »

James était calme, barbant, ordinaire. Jim n'était jamais vraiment adulte, se moquait de tout. James était l'enfant qu'avaient voulu ses parents, Jim celui qu'ils avaient eu. Mais ce n'était pas l'heure des confidences et il garda tout cela pour lui.

En voyant Mycroft, la réceptionniste ouvrit de grands yeux et se jeta presque sur son téléphone. A peine une dizaine de minutes plus tard, lui et Jim se trouvaient seuls, face à face, confortablement assis dans les fauteuils d'un salon d'inspiration rococo qui aurait facilement put accueillir une trentaine de personnes. Entre eux, sur une petite table en acajou, deux théières exhalaient leurs vapeurs, Earl et Lady Grey*, entourées de dizaines de sandwichs, scones, tartelettes et autres pâtisseries diverses.

« Je suis jaloux, dit le plus jeune en ajoutant du sucre dans sa tasse. On ne me traite jamais aussi bien avant que j'ai sorti mon portefeuille. »

Son aîné eut un petit rire en prenant un carré de chocolat noir, qu'il laissa fondre sur sa langue avant de répondre.

« Il faut bien que mon statut social me serve à quelque chose. »

Cette fois ils rirent tous les deux. Cela aurait put paraître étrange, un membre du gouvernement et un criminel riant ensembles en buvant du thé, mais à cet instant, dans leurs esprits, ils n'étaient deux hommes ayant récemment décidé de faire connaissance et ils agissaient comme tels.

« Statut social, reprit Jim pensif, tout en se servant une part de tarte au citron. Vous êtes quoi ? Une sorte de noble ?

- On peut dire ça. J'ai de bonnes relations.

- Ça ne doit pas être facile le dimanche de choisir avec qui bruncher entre la reine et le premier ministre !

- Sa Majesté est une personne bien plus intéressante que Monsieur le Ministre, si je puis me permettre. »

Jim rit de nouveau, avant de remarquer l'incompréhension se peignant sur le visage de Mycroft. Il ne plaisantait pas. Cette constatation perturba assez le Napoléon du crime, qui ne trouva pas mieux à faire pour dissimuler son soudain manque d'assurance que de se cacher dans sa tasse de thé, en profitant pour savourer les arômes de bergamote et d'agrumes, adoucis de lait, de celui-ci. L'autre, notant son embarras, jugea utile de changer de sujet.

« Vous obtenez souvent le numéros d'hommes que vous connaissez à peine en piratant des bases de données confidentielles dans le seul but de les inviter à prendre un thé ? »

Pour ce qui était de détendre l'atmosphère, ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure approche, mais cela sembla fonctionner car c'est avec un sourire franc que Jim répondit.

« Uniquement si je m'ennuie et que l'homme en question présente un minimum d'intérêt. Autant dire que c'est la première fois.

- Et comptez-vous recommencer ?

- Seulement si vous changez de numéro. »

C'était au tour de Mycroft de ne pas savoir quoi répondre. Match nul. Quoi que ses joues légèrement rosies donnaient l'avantage à Jim.

La conversation reprit et continua longuement, passant de l'inévitable remarque à propos des nuages couvrant le ciel de la capitale au don indiscutable du chef pâtissier pour les croissants aux amandes, véritable obstacle au régime de Mycroft ( Jim se moqua allègrement à la mention du régime en question). Pour l'un comme pour l'autre, ce moment passé ensembles était étonnamment agréable, et ressemblait de plus en plus aux retrouvailles de deux amis ne s'étant pas vus depuis dix ans, à la différence qu'il leur restait tout à apprendre l'un de l'autre. Si bien qu'il fallut qu'une serveuse vienne les interrompre en leur annonçant la fermeture prochaine de l'établissement - « Bien sur, vous et votre invité pouvez rester autant que vous voulez, Monsieur Holmes.. » - pour qu'ils prennent conscience de l'heure avancée. Lorsqu'ils se quittèrent finalement, devant la porte du salon de thé, il était neuf heures passées.

« A une prochaine fois peut-être, conclut amicalement l'aîné des deux, déjà assis à l'arrière de la voiture dont il avait appelé le chauffeur une dizaine de minutes auparavant.

- Je l'espère. » approuva le plus jeune avant de se diriger vers la station de métro la plus proche. Mycroft avait naturellement proposé de le ramener, mais il avait poliment décliné. Et même si il avait largement de quoi payer un taxi, il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à attendre seul sur une banquette arrière. L'agitation de la foule hétéroclite qui peuplait l'Underground londonien lui semblait bien moins ennuyeuse.

Après quelques minutes de marche, il atteignit la station de Green Park. Un simple coup d'œil au plan lui permit d'établir son itinéraire – prendre la Jubilee Line en direction de Stratford, à Westminster changer pour la District Line vers Ealing Broadway, descendre à St James's Park – et il dut rapidement trouver autre chose pour occuper son esprit car à nouveau l'ennui, qui l'avait quitté alors qu'il était avec Holmes premier du nom, guettait. Compter ? Compter quoi ? Les dalles du sol ? Les carreaux des murs ? Ou bien lire les affiches ? Barbant. Oh ! Bien sur ! Mycroft lui avait parlé du petit jeu de Sherlock depuis qu'ils étaient enfants, peut-être pourrait-il essayer. Deviner la vie des gens, des inconnus, en les observant. Il monta dans le wagon qui venait de s'arrêter devant lui et commença à étudier un homme au hasard. La bonne cinquantaine, marié, costard cravate. Les plis de son pantalon, à l'arrière des genoux, semblaient indiquer qu'il avait passé sa journée derrière son bureau. Et si on en croyait sa montre bon marché et ses chaussures abîmées, cela ne lui avait pas rapporté plus de 55£. Il était abominablement ordinaire. Jim détestait les gens ordinaires. Jim détestait ce jeu. Jim détestait le Grand Méchant Monde.

* * *

* Le Thé Lady Grey (Dame Grey ) est un Earl Grey (Comte Grey) aux zestes de citron et d'orange.


	3. Chapitre 2 A propos de téléphones

_Avant tout : merci aux reviewers, ça fait toujours autant plaisir de savoir que vous prenez de votre temps pour donner votre avis et je tiens à m'excuser pour ceux que je n'aurais pas remerciés personnellement !_

_Désolée aussi pour tout ce temps entre les deux chapitres ! Je nage un peu dans les révisions de Bac, j'ai du coup moins de temps pour écrire. Promis après le 20 Juin, ça ira beaucoup plus vite ! _

* * *

**Chapitre 2 – A propos de téléphone et de Sherlock**

Cela faisait à peine trois jours que les deux hommes s'étaient quittés, et déjà Mycroft n'en pouvait plus de ne pas avoir de nouvelles de Jim. Il restait en permanence scotché à son mobile (quel manque de tenue! ), attendant le moindre signe de vie du criminel consultant, avec l'impatience d'une enfant à Noël. Il avait bien essayé de le contacter, mais malgré tous les moyens dont il disposait, le seul numéro qu'il avait trouvé au nom de James Moriarty était en fait celui d'une boucherie de Chelsea. Ce sentiment d'impuissance commençait à le rendre fou.

Et puis d'abord, pourquoi tenait-il tant à revoir Jim ? Pourquoi si ce n'était qu'avec lui il n'avait pas à choisir chacun de ses mots pour être sûr d'être compris ? Qu'avec lui il n'avait pas besoin de faire semblant de s'intéresser à la conversation ? Qu'avec lui il avait enfin l'impression de parler à un égal ? A vrai dire, il comprenait de mieux en mieux ce qu'intégrait la notion d' « ami ». Pas seulement quelqu'un d'agréable et pouvant occasionnellement être utile. Non, c'était plus profond. Quelqu'un qu'on ne pouvait pas jeter comme un vieux jouet, un peu regretté, vite oublié.

Pour se divertir, il avait essayé d'inviter Sherlock mais après une demi-heure ils avaient immanquablement fini par se disputer. Mycroft était incapable de se rappeler le sujet de la discorde, c'était sans doute à propos de John. Avec Sherlock, c'était toujours à propos de John. Que pouvait-il bien lui trouver ? Certes il était hors du commun par sa capacité à supporter le détective, et plutôt agréable de nature, mais il restait assez fade. Intelligence moyenne, beauté moyenne, humour moyen. Aucun don pour la cuisine. La sonnerie de son téléphone le fit sursauter et il décrocha immédiatement.

« Jim ? »

Un petit rire moqueur lui répondit et il reconnu, déçu, la voix de son frère.

« Et bien Mycroft, la fatigue te joue des tours, voilà que tu me confonds avec un de tes petits amis ! Si je ne te connaissais pas je trouverai ça malsain !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? soupira l'aîné, trop mécontent pour relever la mesquinerie de Sherlock.

- J'appelle pour m'excuser à propos de tout à l'heure. John a dit qu'il fallait que je le fasse parce que... »

Et voilà, John. Mycroft laissa son pousse glisser paresseusement sur le bouton « raccrocher » mais dans un moment de bonté – ou de masochisme - se ravisa et mis le mobile en haut parleur, avant d'aller se préparer une tasse de thé. Lorsqu'il revint, Sherlock babillait toujours à propos de la gentillesse de son colocataire. Quand enfin, il raccrocha, il comprit son erreur. 3 appels manqués, numéro masqué, pas de nouveau message, aucun doute sur la personne qui avait tenté d'appeler.

* * *

Mycroft n'avait pas répondu. Il l'avait appelé trois fois, et l'homme n'avait même pas daigné répondre. Jim était orgueilleux, il n'aimait pas qu'on l'ignore. Cet affront ne resterait pas sans réponse.

* * *

La plupart du temps, Mycroft louait le calme et le silence qui régnaient au Diogenes Club. Mais parfois, dans le stress de l'attente ou la fadeur de l'ennui, cette furieuse sérénité lui devenait insupportable. A présent qu'il attendait un nouvel appel, qui vu le manque de réponse aux précédents avait de grandes chances de ne jamais arriver, c'était encore pire que cela. Autour de lui, politiques, hommes d'affaires, sirotant leur thé sans jamais le moindre bruit, même discret – tousser n'était pas toléré. Le bouton de l'alarme incendie, comme placé sans hasard devant ses yeux, l'attirait terriblement. Que ce serait drôle, tout ce vacarme, toute cette eau partout, cette panique. N'était -il pas magnifique, rouge, éclatant.

Alors qu'il n'attendait que ça, comme par un coup incroyable du destin, le son de l'alarme résonna. Trop aiguë, trop fort. Délice délétère pour les oreilles de Mycroft. Il se demanda un instant si il ne l'avait pas activée par la simple force de sa pensée, avant de repousser cette idée ridicule. Autour de lui, les « grands de ce monde » s'agitaient, n'osant pas crier, comme si les règles de silence s'appliquaient en toutes circonstances. « Il se tairaient en regardant le monde s'écrouler » pensa-t-il mi-amusé, mi-exaspéré. C'est en sentant l'eau des dispositifs anti-incendie couler dans sa nuque qu'il se décida à sortir.

Et Jim était là, souriant comme un soleil. Évidemment que tout était de sa faute. Qui d'autre ? Jamais il n'avait semblé si rayonnant à Mycroft, comme si il venait d'accomplir un grand acte de générosité dont il était particulièrement fier, ce qui n'était pas bien loin de la vérité. Mais lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, le visage du plus jeune s'assombrit.

« Vous n'avez pas répondu à mes appels, My-croft. »

Il ressemblait à présent à un enfant contrarié, avec ses sourcils froncés et sa moue boudeuse.

« J'étais déjà au téléphone.

- Le travail ? »

Mycroft savait qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de dire la vérité. Il était conscient des trois faits dont ils avaient tous les deux connaissance . Premièrement, qu'il avait une ligne spéciale pour ses appels professionnels. Deuxièmement qu'à une exception près toutes ses relations étaient professionnelles. Troisièmement, le nom de l'exception en question.

« Sherlock. »

Jim semblait bouillonner intérieurement à présent, même s'il faisait de toute évidence de son mieux pour le cacher. Il se reprit et sourit presque trop amicalement pour paraître honnête.

« Je pense qu'un café serait bienvenu, Mr Holmes, qu'en dites-vous ? »

La froideur dans la voix de Jim blessa quelque peu le-dit Mr Holmes, qui cependant avait bien compris qu'il s'agissait là d'une de ces propositions n'admettant pas de refus, même de sa part. C'est pourquoi il acquiesça et suivit sans un mot le criminel jusqu'à un café, une centaine de mètres plus loin.

« Alors, votre frère, comment va-t-il ? »

Ils étaient à présent assis, Mycroft nerveusement agrippé à sa tasse de café – bien noir, sans sucre -, Jim dessinant du bout de sa cuillère dans la mousse de son cappuccino, arborant toujours ce sourire signifiant clairement que les intentions de son propriétaires étaient sauf bonnes.

« Il va bien, répondit prudemment Mycroft.

- C'est un bonne chose, continua le plus jeune, vous devez être rassuré. Je veux dire, de ce que je connais de Sherlock et de son caractère, il n'a pas du avoir une enfance facile, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, en effet. »

La conversation continua ainsi sur le cadet des frères Holmes, son enfance, ses études. Mycroft ne savait pas réellement ou voulait en venir son interlocuteur, mais, n'osant pas vraiment le contrarier, il répondit patiemment à ses questions. Évidemment ce n'était pas la peur qui lui faisait éviter le conflit il avait largement de quoi se défendre si le criminel décidait de tenter quoi que ce soit contre lui. C'était plus pour des raisons de confort. Il n'avait simplement pas envie de se disputer avec Jim après avoir tant attendu de le revoir. Toutefois, après un certain temps à établir la biographie de son frère, et ne retrouvant pas l'ambiance détendue du salon de thé, il finit par s'agacer.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous intéresse tant chez mon frère ?

- Il n'est pas... Ordinaire. »

Il avait presque craché ce dernier mot, laissant deviner tout le dégoût que celui-ci lui inspirait.

« Je vous prie de croire que je ne le suis pas non plus, insista Mycroft.

- Il est intelligent, ajouta Jim avec une certaine malice.

- Moins que moi, s'emporta l'autre avant de reprendre plus calmement; sans vouloir me vanter.

- Vous êtes jaloux. »

Ce n'était pas une question. Ce n'était pas faux non plus. Sherlock avait toujours accaparé l'attention; de leurs parents d'abord, des médias à présent. Et si il n'aimait pas particulièrement se faire remarquer plus que nécessaire, d'autant que cela valait mieux pour ses affaires, Mycroft était tout de même un peu blessé dans son orgueil par ce manque d'attention. Il avait toujours été le meilleur des deux; c'était lui qui collectionnait les diplômes, lui qui côtoyait le gratin du Royaume-Uni, et occasionnellement, du monde; lui qui quand il le voulait contrôlait – _devenait_ – le gouvernement. Qu'est ce que les gens trouvaient à son frère ?

« Une légère propension à l'erreur et une très mauvaise capacité d'adaptation, répondit Jim à la question informulée. La première raison est la mienne, ça le rend terriblement amusant à manipuler. La seconde lui donne un air de génie incompris et torturé dont les journaux se délectent. »

Mycroft avait entendu, mais son cerveau, pourtant bien entraîné, fut incapable de traiter l'information. Trop de pensées en tous genres venaient parasiter sa réflexion.

« Je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de retourner au Diogenes Club, histoire de vérifier le nombre d'attaques cardiaques que votre petite plaisanterie a causée. Avant il me faudrait tout de même un numéro auquel vous joindre.

- Cela me semble effectivement une bonne idée. »

L'ambiance s'était détendue, même si un certain malaise restait. Jim tendit une serviette en papier sur lequel il avait griffonné son numéro. Mycroft la prit et, après un léger signe de la tête pour seul « Au revoir », partit, perdu dans ses pensées.

* * *

J_e dois avouer que c'est la première fois que je suis obligée de couper un chapitre en deux parce qu'il est trop long (par rapport aux autres, j'entend.), j'aurais presqu'envie de sortir le Champomy ! _


	4. Chapitre 3 La pie voleuse

_Finalement ! Ce chapitre, vous avez du le remarquer, a été assez long à écrire. Je m'excuse de ce temps que j'ai pris, mais ça a été plutôt difficile. Enfin bon, il est là maintenant, et la suite devrait (peut-être) être plus simple à écrire. Brrrrrrref, Enjoy !_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 - La Pie Voleuse**

Mycroft n'aimait pas les textos. S'il pouvait s'en passer il le faisait. Il préférait de loin les appels, pendant lesquels il pouvait aisément suivre la progression des sentiments que trahissait la voix de son interlocuteur. Jim, de son coté, ne semblait plus pouvoir communiquer que par écrit depuis l'épisode du Diogenes, trois semaines plus tôt. Ainsi, les quelques tentatives d'appels du Holmes n'avaient eu pour réponses que des sms moqueurs. « Le son de ma voix vous manque, Darling ? » demandait le dernier en date. « Sans doute préférez-vous celle de mon frère ? » avait-il failli répondre, avant de se rappeler qu'il avait quitté la maternelle depuis assez de décennies pour ne plus agir comme un enfant.

Le manque total de réponses à ses provocations agaçait Jim. Il ne savait plus quoi dire pour forcer l' « homme de glace » à réagir. Cet homme avait donc si peu de pitié qu'il le laissait croupir dans sa mare d'ennui ? Il avait évidemment imaginé un millier de méfaits, mais quel intérêt s'il ne pouvait pas, en privé, accuser Mister Gouvernement d'en être la cause ? Les plans machiavéliques étaient bien moins amusants si les victimes n'étaient que de futiles citoyens. Taper le plus haut, le plus fort possible, cela faisait parti du jeu. Après presque un mois de tentatives infructueuses, ne l'attendant plus, il reçut finalement un court texto de Mycroft. « Je m'ennuie, envie d'un café ? ». Un sourire illumina le visage du criminel consultant alors qu'il répondait. « Avec des petits gateaux ? C'est mauvais pour votre régime, j'ai une meilleure idée ! Attendez-moi dans votre bureau. »

A la mention de son régime, Mycroft rit de bon cœur, ce qui était sans doute dû à l'actuelle réussite de celui-ci. Sa gaité s'effaça une heure plus tard, quand Jim apparut comme promis dans son bureau, menotté et suivi du DI Lestrade.

« Rappelez-moi exactement ce qu'il a fait ? »

Bien sur, il avait parfaitement entendu et compris ce que Lestrade venait de lui dire, mais il avait besoin de la confirmation que son cerveau ne lui avait pas, sous l'emprise d'une quelconque drogue, fait tout inventer. Le détective inspecteur se racla la gorge avant de recommencer son speech.

« Il a volé les joyaux de la Couronne britannique, braqué la Banque d'Angleterre et organisé une évasion de masse à la prison de Pentonville. Avec son smartphone.

Il y a une application pour ça ! »

Jim, triomphant une fois de plus, adressa un petit clin d'œil à l'aîné Holmes qui, à sa grande déception, l'ignora royalement. Ce qu'il pouvait être sérieux...

Sérieux, Mycroft essayait effectivement de l'être. De là à dire qu'il y arrivait parfaitement, c'était autre chose. Il tentait désespérément de chasser la terrible envie qui l'assaillait d'exploser de rire. Les joyaux de la Couronne ? La Banque Nationale ? Pentonville ? C'était tellement... Démesuré ! Il remercia intérieurement Lestrade de lui rappeler que la sécurité du pays était en jeu, car il était à deux doigts de céder. Cela aurait dû l'inquiéter. Ce n'était pas dans son habitude de rire de ce genre d'évènement. Mais il mit cela sur le compte de la fatigue.

« Monsieur Holmes, il a demandé à ce qu'on lui accorde un entretien privé avec vous..

Cela ne pose pas de problème. »

Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il serait en tête à tête avec Moriarty, après tout. Si il avait dû être abattu par des snipers, ce serait déjà chose faite. Il fit signe à l'inspecteur de reprendre ses menottes avant de sortir.

« Dommage, j'aimais bien les menottes... Vous imaginez, Darling, vous et moi, votre bureau et des menottes ? Et puis ce n'est pas prudent. Il me reste un meurtre à commettre. »

Mycroft dû prendre sur lui pour réprimer le rougissement qui menaçait ses joues. Si être gêné par une histoire de bureau et de menottes était bon pour son frère, il était nettement plus embarrassé par la nouvelle lubie de criminel consistant à l'appeler « Darling ». On pouvait rire du sexe. Pas des sentiments. Toutefois il n'y pensa pas bien longtemps en raison de la dernière phrase. L'air terriblement sérieux de Jim sur celle-ci lui avait fait hausser un sourcil interrogateur

« Celui de votre régime ! J'ai volé un bagel à ce brave Lestrade ! » annonça le criminel avant de sortir fièrement le-dit bagel de sa poche et de le poser sur le bureau qui séparait les deux hommes.  
« Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que j'étais sincère en parlant de vous priver de petits gâteaux ? »

Mycroft craqua il partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable qui ne s'arrêta que cinq bonnes minutes plus tard, lorsqu'il n'eut d'autre choix que de se calmer s'il ne voulait pas mourir d'asphyxie. Il avait conscience du fait que sa conduite était tout – absolument tout - sauf appropriée, mais comment était-il sensé faire quand les forfaits du Napléon du crime avaient des airs de blagues d'étudiant ? Oui, bien sur, il aurait dû rester, comme toujours, très professionnel et expliquer au criminel qu'il ne pouvait pas provoquer l'entière nation britannique et s'en sortir avec un bagel. Mais cela avait été retiré de sa liste de réactions possibles un peu plus d'un mois plus tôt, à l'instant même où il avait considéré Jim Moriarty comme un ami potentiel. Car dès lors il ne s'était plus détaché de cette idée, aussi absurde et déraisonnable qu'elle était. Même pendant la période de léger froid ayant suivi leur dernier entretien, il avait continué d'espérer. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il avait fini par se résoudre à envoyer un texto.

« Mon Dieu, Mycroft, à quoi est-ce que tu joues ?, marmonna-t-il pour lui même.

Pardon ? » Jim avait quitté des yeux l' ex-déjeuner de Lestrade pour scruter l'homme face à lui.

Il semblait.. Différent de d'habitude. Troublé ?

« Ce n'est rien. ».

Bien sûr. Monsieur-Self-Control abandonne son masque et ce n'est rien.

« Vous mentez, Darling. Et en plus, vous mentez mal. Je m'attendais à mieux de votre part. »

Retour de la poker face, du haussement de sourcil et de l'inspecteur Lestrade. Il ne saurait pas la vérité. Les menottes revinrent enchaîner ses poignets.

* * *

_La prochaine fois: du flashback, des explications et plus de Jim/POV !_


End file.
